Solstice d'hiver
by Leo Poldine
Summary: La première fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les trois, c'était un 21 décembre, et seule Bellatrix en avait des souvenirs. Chaque année, elles se retrouvent seules toutes les trois, et c'est l'occasion de premières fois.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du « secret santa », échange de fics organisés par le Forum Francophone (voir lien sur mon profil), pour **Nafrayu** , qui a demandé « des Serp, de la tranche de vie, et pas de truc trop triste ». J'espère que cet OS te plaira et correspondra à peu près à tes attentes.

Cet OS peut s'inscrire dans l'UA d' **Océ** sur Regulus ( _Aux âmes bien nées_ ) et donc dans mon recueil _Désobéir n'est pas un si grand crime_ , mais comme il a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa et pour quelqu'un qui ne lit pas particulièrement cet UA... J'ai préféré le publier à part.

 **Solstice d'Hiver**

La première fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les trois, c'était un 21 décembre, et seule Bellatrix en avait des souvenirs. Et encore, souvenirs était un bien grand mot. L'aînée des sœurs Black avait quelques images en tête d'un grand sapin aux lumières clignotantes, et de leur elfe de maison faisant voler des boules lumineuses devant bébé Narcissa. Elle avait gardé un sentiment de paix profonde mais, des années plus tard, elle était bien incapable de reconnaitre si c'était un vrai souvenir de cette année-là, ou si c'étaient les suivantes qui avaient coloré sa mémoire. Mais qu'importait. C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient toutes les trois pour le 21 décembre, et une tradition était née.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois que Narcissa avait marché, c'était un 21 décembre. Leurs parents étaient à la grande soirée du Solstice d'Hiver, qui se tenait chez les Nott cette année, et les avaient laissées à la garde de l'elfe de maison. Bellatrix dessinait et Andromeda dansait, au son de la petite musique de la boite qui trônait dans un coin de leur chambre. Narcissa regardait sa sœur avec de grands yeux, debout et accrochée au pied du fauteuil où était assise Lully pour les surveiller, quand elle s'était soudain élancée vers Andromeda en babillant.

La cadette l'avait rattrapée au moment où le bébé tombait dans ses bras, et elles étaient tombées toutes les deux au sol, riant à en perdre haleine. Lully avait applaudi, rassurée de les voir rire, et Bellatrix l'avait imitée avant d'appeler Narcissa vers elle. La petite s'était relevée et s'était élancée vers son aînée avec entrain, et s'était rattrapée à la table avant de tomber. Lully applaudit encore, et Narcissa était ensuite partie vers elle.

Le jeu les occupa encore un moment avant que Narcissa, fatiguée, ne commence à pleurnicher. Ce que Lully prit pour le signe qu'il était temps de les envoyer au lit. Elles se couchèrent avec bonheur, persuadées que leurs parents seraient très fiers le lendemain.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'elles avaient cuisiné, c'était un 21 décembre. Bellatrix avait fait un caprice dans l'après-midi, réclamant d'aller à la fête de l'Hiver avec ses parents, puisque c'étaient ses grands-parents qui l'organisaient, et n'avait guère apprécié qu'on le lui interdise. Pour la calmer, Lully avait promis de faire un fraisier pour le dessert, et proposé aux fillettes de l'aider.

Au départ, Bellatrix avait refusé. Une Black ne cuisine pas, elle a des elfes pour ça. Mais Andromeda et Narcissa avaient tellement l'air de s'amuser, les mains dans des saladiers plein de crème et de sucre et de fraises, qu'elle avait fini par céder. Et quand le dessert fut prêt, mis au frigo pour bien prendre et refroidir, elles insistèrent tant et si bien qu'elles purent participer à la préparation du dîner proprement dit. Narcissa et Andromeda mirent le couvert, et Bellatrix fut chargée de la tâche la plus importante : surveiller le feu pour qu'il ne brûle pas le repas.

Le lendemain, Lully fut punie, et elles ne cuisinèrent plus.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois que Bellatrix avait lu toute l'histoire toute seule, c'était un 21 décembre. Elle et Andromeda avaient commencé la lecture depuis un peu moins d'un an, et l'aînée avait à cœur de montrer sa supériorité sur sa cadette, mais elle laissait généralement Lully leur lire l'histoire du soir. Ce soir-là, cependant, Narcissa avait demandé avec sa petite voix si Bella pouvait lire la Petite Fleur Magique, et elle n'avait pu refuser.

Elle avait buté un peu sur les mots un peu longs, mais elle était arrivé à la fin, et Narcissa, Andromeda et Lully avait applaudit. Et Bellatrix avait souri, fière d'elle. Si seulement Père avait été là pour la voir, il aurait sans doute été fier aussi. Elle lui raconterait demain.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'elles avaient eu une énorme dispute, le genre de celles dont on se souvient, c'était un 21 décembre. Quelques semaines plus tôt, pour son anniversaire, Narcissa avait eu une souris blanche, qu'elle avait appelée Dame. Elle lui donnait de petits bouts de pain et de fromage, et riait quand l'animal lui chatouillait les doigts avec sa moustache.

Au cours de l'après-midi du 21, pendant que leur mère se préparait pour la Soirée de l'Hiver, la petite s'était faufilée dans sa chambre pour la regarder choisir et passer sa plus belle robe, sélectionner les bonnes chaussures et se maquiller. Elle était arrivée avec Dame dans les mains, mais au bout de quelques minutes, la souris s'était tortillée pour être relâchée, et à l'occasion d'une porte ouverte, était partie explorer la maison.

Bellatrix, furieuse comme chaque année de devoir rester à la maison pendant que ses parents sortaient, était tombée sur l'animal dans un couloir, et s'en était approchée sans l'inquiéter. Elle l'avait prise dans ses mains, riant de ses petits bruits, jusqu'à ce que la souris, impatiente, lui mordille les doigts. Alors, l'enfant avait serré, serré, jusqu'à ce que la souris ne bouge plus. Puis elle l'avait reposée par terre, la poussant dans un coin, et était repartie jouer, guère plus impressionnée.

Bien sûr, quand Narcissa avait retrouvé Dame, elle avait beaucoup crié et beaucoup pleuré. Mais Bellatrix avait affirmé que la bête l'avait cherché. Cygnus avait puni les deux fillettes, l'une pour ne pas s'être occupée de son animal, l'autre pour s'en être pris à la propriété de sa sœur, et Andromeda s'était sentie bien solitaire devant son diner avec Lully.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'elles eurent un vrai secret, c'était un 21 décembre. Après le départ de leurs parents et pendant que Lully préparait le dîner, elles s'étaient lancées dans un grand jeu à travers toute la maison, chacune essayant d'attraper les foulards que les deux autres s'étaient accrochés à la ceinture. Bellatrix la première avait pris le bout de tissu de Narcissa, puis Andromeda celui de son aînée, et cette dernière essayait de le récupérer lorsque l'incident se produisit.

En tournant un peu court au coin d'un couloir, Andromeda accrocha un guéridon qui se renversa, déversant sur le sol une boite à pilules, deux cadres à photos et une statuette de sphinx, souvenir d'Egypte rapporté par Oncle Alphard quelques années auparavant. Le fracas fut tel que les fillettes s'arrêtèrent net, attendant de voir arriver l'elfe pour les gronder et réparer la bêtise. Mais elles étaient haut, haut dans les étages, et Lully devait être occupée. Rien n'arriva.

Finalement, Bellatrix et Andromeda entreprirent de relever le guéridon, tandis que Narcissa ramassait les objets. Une fois tout remis en place, elles inspectèrent leur œuvre d'un œil critique, essayant de se souvenir de la disposition initiale. « Y en a un qui est cassé », fit la petite voix de la benjamine, pointant l'un des cadres dont, en effet, le tissu au dos était déchiré. Andromeda le poussa derrière les autres, contre le mur, cachant l'affront. Et Bellatrix, regardant attentivement ses deux sœurs, tendit la main droite, paume ouverte, entre elles, et dit « On promet qu'on dira rien, jamais ! Ils ne s'en rendront jamais compte ! ». Et ses cadettes de promettre avec sérieux.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'elles contemplèrent leur héritage, c'était un 21 décembre. Bellatrix avait eu dix ans, et la Soirée du Solstice d'Hiver ayant lieu chez Oncle Arcturus et Oncle Orion, elle estimait avoir le droit d'y aller. Elle cria et ragea et pleura, et s'égosilla si fort qu'elle était toute rouge et que sa voix était rauque. Narcissa s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement dès le début de la colère de sa sœur, et quand sa voix s'éteignait, celle de la petite s'élevait à son tour pour demander à aller à la soirée. Quant à Andromeda, elle avait déjà enfilé sa plus belle robe et tentait d'avancer des arguments auprès de leur père.

Finalement, Bellatrix ayant promis d'arrêter de crier, Andromeda de parler, et Narcissa de pleurer, leur mère les entraîna dans sa chambre et les fit assoir sur son lit, et sortit du dernier tiroir de son secrétaire une grande boite carrée. Quand elle l'ouvrit, les fillettes découvrirent une parure de bijoux qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue au cou de leur mère et qui brillait de tous ses feux.

« Ces bijoux me viennent de mon arrière-grand-mère, Drusilla Stump, commença Druella. Son grand-père était ministre de la magie. Elle était fille unique, et la dernière de la famille Stump, l'une des plus grandes et plus célèbres familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne jusqu'au milieu du XIX° siècle. Le jour de ses fiançailles, elle a reçu en cadeau ces bijoux. Elle les donna ensuite à sa seule fille quand elle se fiança, qui les donna à sa fille, ma mère, qui me les a donné. Je suis la première à avoir plus d'une fille, donc j'ai partagé la parure, et je vous donnerai le bijou qui vous revient à chacune le jour de vos fiançailles ».

Elle sortit de la boite le collier, une chaîne d'or blanc qui portait sept pierres de grenat violet entourées de petits diamants. Au centre, le plus gros grenat était relié à une goutte, un huitième grenat lui aussi serti de diamants. Elle le tendit à Bellatrix qui le prit avec précaution. Puis les deux bracelets, des diamants montés sur de l'or blanc avec, au centre, cinq grenats de différentes tailles, qu'elle donna à Andromeda. Enfin, dans les mains de Narcissa, elle déposa la bague, un grenat entouré de diamants sur un anneau d'or blanc, et les boucles d'oreilles, montées sur le même modèle. Les trois sœurs contemplèrent en silence ces bijoux qui leur reviendraient un jour pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de les rendre à leur mère qui les rangea dans leur boite et les renvoya dans leurs chambres.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois que Bellatrix s'était sentie seule, c'était un 21 décembre. Très précisément, c'était le 21 décembre de sa première année à Poudlard, et le train pour rentrer à la maison ne partait que le lendemain. Elle passa la soirée à manger des bonbons avec sa nouvelle amie, Carmine Dolohov, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Pour la première fois, ses sœurs lui manquaient, et elle se demanda comment elles passaient leur soirée.

Andromeda et Narcissa pensaient aussi à leur sœur, pendant qu'elles jouaient aux cartes, et imaginaient sa vie à Poudlard. Elles avaient hâte de la retrouver, hâte de savoir comment c'était, le château. Andromeda avait essayé de compter les jours qui la séparaient de son entrée à l'école de magie, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et elle s'était découragée.

Demain, elles se retrouveraient. Demain, elles seraient à nouveau trois.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'elles sortirent toutes les trois leur plus belle robe, juste pour elles, c'était un 21 décembre. Narcissa avait insisté, disant qu'elles étaient assez grandes maintenant pour une nouvelle tradition, et qu'en plus, elles devaient profiter d'être toutes les trois. Bellatrix et Andromeda avaient souri avec indulgence devant l'ardeur de leur petite sœur, si jeune et si innocente, et étaient allées se changer.

Bellatrix avait mis la robe verte qu'elle avait eue pour la fête de la Reine Maeve, et qui lui allait encore. Andromeda préféra la robe à pois rouges qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire. Et Narcissa la robe à motifs bleus qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Bellatrix s'y était reprise à trois fois, mais elle avait réussi le sortilège qui faisait sortir quelques accords de musique. Elles avaient dansé comme elles avaient vu les adultes le faire en certaines occasions, s'imaginant grandes et mariées et invitées à la Soirée de l'Hiver.

Quand Lully les appela pour le dîner, elles prétendirent qu'elle était en grande livrée, et que repas consistait en un ensemble de mets raffinés dont, pour la plupart, elles ne connaissaient ni le goût ni la composition, et à peine le nom. Mais leurs yeux brillaient et les légumes n'avaient jamais eu aussi bon goût.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'Andromeda fut le centre de l'attention, c'était un 21 décembre. Elle avait rejoint Poudlard cette année-là, et si elle n'était pas la première, elle était bien plus disposée que Bellatrix à en conter tous les détails à Narcissa. La petite l'abreuvait de questions depuis son retour et exprimait son impatience à rejoindre à son tour ses sœurs dans le vieux château.

Parfois, Bellatrix intervenait à son tour, commentait une anecdote d'Andromeda, précisait un détail, contredisait une information. Mais elle était bien plus intéressée par son livre que par sa petite sœur, et Andromeda, pour une fois, avait la vedette. Un sentiment auquel rien ne l'avait habituée.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'elles passèrent la soirée seules avec leurs cousins, c'était un 21 décembre. Oncle Orion et Tante Walburga recevaient pour la soirée du Solstice d'Hiver, et apparemment, Sirius et Regulus étaient trop grands pour rester confinés dans leurs chambres. Ils étaient donc confiés à la garde de Lully – et de leurs cousines.

Bellatrix avait décrété depuis longtemps que ces deux bébés n'avaient aucun intérêt, et elle refusa de les laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Ils se rabattirent donc sur la chambre d'Andromeda, qui ressortit pour eux les poupées avec lesquelles elle ne jouait plus. Sirius eut vite fait de déshabiller toutes les poupées puis de les rhabiller, puis en jeta deux à travers la pièce avant d'aller arracher des mains de son frère la seule poupée qu'il avait dans les mains. Regulus se mit à pleurer et Narcissa se précipita pour le consoler, proposant de lui lire une histoire.

Pendant ce temps, Andromeda ramassa les poupées et gronda Sirius, qui n'eut pas l'air très impressionné. Elle sortit alors les figurines de chevaux ailés qu'elle avait bien rangées sur une étagère et lui proposa une course, ce qui le satisfit bien plus que les poupées. Bien vite, la course demanda de sortir de la chambre, et ils couraient dans toute la maison. Ils étaient passés deux fois déjà devant la chambre de Bellatrix quand elle en sortit, furieuse, sa baguette à la main. Andromeda cria et se plaça devant Sirius, empêchant sa sœur de jeter le sort qu'elle avait visiblement au bord des lèvres.

L'incident arrêta le jeu, et bien vite, Lully les appela pour le dîner qui fut relativement calme. Après, Bellatrix s'enferma à nouveau dans sa chambre et Narcissa lut une autre histoire pour les deux petits, qui s'endormirent avant la fin.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'elles parlèrent de garçons, c'était un 21 décembre. Bellatrix avait eu quinze ans, et l'été suivant, elle serait fiancée. Les options étaient bien sûr limitées, une Black ne peut pas épouser n'importe qui – surtout quand elle est l'aînée. Néanmoins, Bellatrix avait déjà sa petite idée, et elle savait que ses parents approuveraient. Elle se délectait de garder le secret malgré l'insistance répétée de ses sœurs, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était par superstition ou par plaisir.

Se marier, pour une Sang-Pur, c'était accéder enfin au monde des adultes, gagner un statut, participer aux Soirées, assister aux conversations politiques de Grand-Père et Oncle Arcturus. C'était prendre enfin une place qui lui revenait de droit – même si elle aurait été plus confortable si elle avait été un garçon. Elle avait hâte d'y être, et hâte aussi que ses sœurs l'y rejoignent.

Andromeda avait commencé à présenter pour Narcissa les garçons de son âge qui seraient un jour peut-être des fiancés potentiels, et Bellatrix s'imaginait avec ses sœurs, dansant à la Soirée de l'Hiver chez les Nott ou chez Oncle Orion.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois à Poudlard, c'était un 21 décembre. Les trois sœurs Black étaient au sommet de la pyramide chez les Serpentard, mais chacune s'était fait son propre cercle. Quand Andromeda était arrivée dans le vieux château, la cour de Bellatrix était bien formée, et elle s'était contentée d'indiquer à sa sœur les endroits et les personnes à éviter. La cadette s'était fait des amis, dans son dortoir et en-dehors, et quand Narcissa était arrivée à son tour, elle avait eu à cœur de faire également sa place.

Mais le 21 décembre, c'était leur soirée. Et tant pis si cette année, c'était à Poudlard. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois après le dîner, autour du feu, dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elles dirent à leurs amis et courtisans qu'elles avaient besoin d'être seules, ce soir, et tout le monde s'écarta. La parole d'un Black avait valeur d'ordre, chez les Serpentard.

Elles échangèrent des souvenirs de 21 décembre passés et une partie de cartes explosives qu'Andromeda remporta dans les éclats de rire. Elles furent les dernières à quitter la salle commune pour aller se coucher.

 **oOoOoOo**

La dernière fois qu'elles furent seules toutes les trois, c'était un 21 décembre. Elles étaient chez elles, et elles savaient que c'était la dernière fois. Bellatrix était fiancée, et l'année prochaine, elle serait mariée. Invitée officiellement à la soirée du Solstice d'Hiver comme épouse de l'Hériter Lestrange. Puis ce serait le tour d'Andromeda, et finalement celui de Narcissa.

Bien sûr, elles se retrouveraient toujours. A cette soirée du 21 décembre, et à d'autres. Elles étaient sœurs. Mais l'atmosphère particulière du 21 décembre à trois, dans l'atmosphère confortable de la maison et des petits plats de Lully… C'était fini.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, surtout à toi, **Nafrayu** , et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.


End file.
